Spartan Brotherhood
by orlock22
Summary: Icarus is a Spartan warrior bent on being the greatest. With his Lucario and his Spartan brother Asius will he achieve greatness and make his father proud? With the Persians claiming war, Icarus is to be sent to fight as soon as he graduates from training. Will he survive the battle or will his families name die in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my newest idea to write about. I wanted a change from everything else and something I can pour out my thoughts into. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. So please enjoy this new story! I do not own Pokémon or any other companies used. This story will be violent, very violent don't read unless you enjoy that kind of stuff.**

_Chapter One: Becoming a man_

_Icarus's P.O.V_

"Icarus!" My mom screamed my name as I was being drug to the gates. Two Spartan warriors holding her back while my dad drug me to the gates. Today was the day of my trial. Today was the beginning of becoming a man.

He carried me away from my mom. Her calls getting quieter the farther we got out. He was taking me to the barracks to begin my training. "Son, you have to try your best. Come out of those barracks as the best Spartan warrior Sparta has ever seen! Make me proud son." We had arrived at the gates while my father held my shoulders telling me the last words I could hear from him for years. He was going to fight the Persians up north with king Leonidas.

"I will become the best. I will come out on top or not at all." I held my head high as my father handed me over to the Lucario guarding the barracks. I looked up at the mighty Pokémon, large with muscle. Riolu's are sent here along with Spartan boys to train. Each boy graduates with a Spartan brother and a Lucario to watch his back. The Lucario walked me to a large camber where there was a line boys my age, ten of us. We were all seven. That is the age we must be before we are taken. In front of us lined up are ten Riolus. All here to train along side us.

There is a group of twenty Spartan warriors all looking us over. The Spartan in front steps forward. "I am Krokinos. I will be in charge of assigning you all your teachers and your partners. Until you are the age of eighteen years, You will be here training every day. You will sleep when told, eat what is given, and train every day in the battle strategies of Sparta. You will work on your spear throwing, formations, and sword fighting." He walks up and down our line as he is talking. He stops in front of me and points at me. "You, follow me." I follow him to the middle of the room and he turns to look me at the rest of them. "What is your name boy?"

"My name is Icarus, sir." I hold my head high and stand up straight.

"Very good, Icarus I am going to pair you up with a Riolu." He walks down the line and stops at the last one. It is holding its head up high and standing at attention. "You, follow me." He leads the Riolu over to me. "Icarus, this is your Riolu from now until you both die in either battle or from old age. You two will watch each others backs and guard them with your lives."

"Yes sir." I stand at attention.

"You are in charge of naming him. Pick out his name tonight in your quarters." He walks down the line and stops in front of another kid. "Come with me." He points at the kid.

"Yes sir." The boy steps forward and follows Krokinos.

"What is your name boy?"

"I am Asius, sir." He stands at attention.

"Very well. You and Icarus are now brothers. You two will be a team, never split up, never apart. When war is called both of you will be summoned or neither." He walks to a Riolu and beckons for it to follow. "Asius, this is your Riolu from here on out. You shall name him at your quarters. Now someone train them." He turns and addresses the rest of the boys.

"We will take you, come with us." Two tall Spartans step forward and lead us to a different room. "This will be your quarters. You will sleep and eat here." Me and Asius nod our heads and continue to listen. "My name is Iasos, this is my brother Oliatos. We will be training you from now on." I look them over. Iasos is tall wearing his read cape. He has a sword on his side, Wearing nothing other than the cloth to cover his privates. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, while Oliatos has brown hair and green eyes. "Make yourselves at home, training starts tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Me and Asius say in unison. We walk around and explore the quarters. Night comes not long after. I walk over and sit on my bed with my Riolu who never leaves my side. I look at him. "You still need a name don't you?" He nods at me. "What about Peleus?" The Riolu smiles and nods his head a few times. He holds his hand up to my head and touches my forehead lightly. A small blue light glows before I hear something.

'Thank you for my name Icarus.' Peleus smiles at me.

"Why can I hear you?"

Peleus points to his hand. 'I linked our auras and made our auras as one.'

I smile and nod before Iasos walks in. "Go to sleep training starts in the morning."

I lay on the bed with Peleus beside me. 'This is going to be easy. I am going to make my way to the top, I am going to make father proud.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter two! Ready to follow Icarus and Asius through out Sparta? In this chapter it tells a little more of Icarus and Asius growing up. We wont get to their war ready age of 18 till next chapter. I do not own Pokémon or any of the creatures used I only own my main characters I created. **

_Chapter Two: Becoming a Spartan_

_Icarus's P.O.V_

Nine Years Later.

"Again!" Iasos parries another slice from my sword. I Swing back again quickly catching his cheek barely. "You have to be faster than the enemies mind! Think quicker than him, predict his next move!" Iasos rams me with his shield sending me stumbling back. He drops down and sweeps my feet out from under me sending me shield sliding across the sand. He points his sword at my neck. "If I were a true enemy, you would be dead!"

"Then try it! I still have you!" He tightens his jaw before stabbing his sword downward at my neck. At the last second I move my neck and shoulders to the side. His blade misses my neck by mere inches. I grab his hand and plant my feet under his shield and flip him to the ground. I jump into a roll in my shields direction. I roll and come to a stand with my shield on my arm. I grab my sword while Iasos stands. I face him ready to ward off a attack.

"Good maneuver, it was well thought out. Your lesson is done for the day. Report to your quarters for the night." He sheathes his sword and walks through the doorway.

I sheathe my sword and carry my shield to my quarters. I walk in to find Asius sharpening his sword at the table. "You might want to fix your cheek, your bleeding."

I walk over to a mirror looking at my face. I have long black hair poorly kept. I have emerald green eyes. I notice the shallow cut on my cheek and grab a cloth. I walk back over to Asius wiping blood off my cheek. "Thanks. So how did your lesson go?"

"Pretty good I got a hit on Oliatos today." He looks up smiling. "I am making great progress." He goes back to sharpening his sword.

"I have been thinking." I sit down across from him. "We should sneak over to town and steal some better food."

He just looks up and nods his head. "Alright. When do we leave?"

"Lets leave now."

"Alright." He sheathes his sword and grabs his shield. "Lets go."

We head to the town and walk around for a while before we come to a empty booth with meat hanging up. I tap on Asius's shoulder and point at the booth. We walk over and Asius keeps watch while I grab a leg of meat and hide it in my cape. We walk away and head to the tree line outside of town. As we walk by two Spartans a piece of meat falls out of my cloak. "Hey boy! Stop right there!" They walk over to us and we face them with a calm face. "What are you hiding boy?"

"Nothing sir, why do you ask?" I keep a calm face looking the man in the eye.

His partner picks up a piece of fallen meat and holds it in front of my face. "This is why. Show us the stolen meat. Now."

I sigh defeated. I hold up the piece of meat and throw it at them. "Run!" We both turn and run in the opposite direction. We make it a few yards before they tackles us to the ground. "You all are going to pay for your crimes. Come on." They drag us to two pillars. They make us hug them and tie our arms together. We watch each others faces while they grab their spears, flipping them over using the pole side. "Thirty lashes for running and stealing."

"Do your worst." I brace myself for the first strike. The crack of the spear on my back echoes through out the courtyard. A group of people have gathered to watch the spectacle.

"One." He continues to count as he whips the spear shaft across my back. Each time my face showing no pain. "Thirty." They walk over and cut the ropes letting us fall to the floor. We stand up on shaking legs and walk back to our quarters.

"Well that was enjoyable." I collapse on my bed not even hearing Asiuses answer as I am asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back to the brotherhood! I am taking a break from my other stories but I promise they aren't stopped. There ideas are still flowing through my idea book! If you like this story, then enjoy. If you don't then tell me what is wrong with it by leaving a review. Even guests can leave reviews guys! **

_Chapter Three: War_

_Icarus's P.O.V _

Blood. I have bled a lot of blood over these last long years training. Sweat. I have sweat hard everyday as I gave my all to be the best. Tears. No tears were shed, for tears are for the weak. This day today I get to prove to my father that I am his son. That I am the best Spartan to graduate from training. I stand in my room staring out the window watching the moons slow decent into the horizon. The sun will be up any moment now. When the sun rises, the final tests begin.

I walk back into the room and pull on my cloth. I grab my cape, pulling it over my shoulders. I fasten the clasp. I have worked hard for where I am. I am in the top ten of my class. Peleus being the number one Lucario in his class stands beside me holding my shield. He has taken and passed his final test. He came out on the top. He watches my fluid movements as I strap my sword belt on. I grab the handle and pull the sword free from the wall mount. I inspect the blade, completely sharpened, completely deadly. I slam the blade into my sheathe. I look to my loyal brother with a look of grim determination.

Peleus looks to me holding out my shield. 'Brother, you are ready for this. You will succeed today. Give them hell and show your true skill!' I take my shield and give him a firm nod.

"Thank you brother for your kind words. I shall return today as the best." I set my shield into its position on my arm. I turn in a flurry of grey from my cloak. I walk back to the doorway leading outside. I stare at the sky as the first light of day starts to peek up. It is time.

I walk to the door. Coming out of my room I am face to face with Asius. We share the same look of determination. Today we fight as brothers, as a team. Today we show what we practiced for the last two days.

Ten of us are lined up and facing the brave king. We look to Leonidas and wait for his orders. All of us are in our grey cloaks with our shields and spears held at attention. "Boys! No, Men! Today only two of you will graduate from this class as elite Spartan warriors! The two of you that graduate will be accompanying me to hells gates. You will be apart of the three hundred I bring with me. Today your test will be to battle with your brother. Your goal is to defeat everyone until you are the only ones standing." He walks up and down in front of us with his arms clasped behind his back. He walks up to the steps and looks over us. "Recruits! Prepare for glory!" His shout echoes through the large courtyard. We all chant in return. "Spread out!" We all walk in pairs into a large circle of twos. "Defensive positions!" Everyone crouches and faces the center shields raised and blunt spears pointed over their shield.

"Asius, face the recruit next to you not across. Go!" Asius nods and faces the recruit beside him as I follow suit.

Leonidas looks us all over stopping on me and Asius. 'They have potential. Everyone's first instinct is to face across from you. That Icarus and Asius are facing beside them and will probably come out on top because of this strategy.' "Recruits! Attack!" Leonidas shouts, his voice washing over everyone.

"Asius get ready. The recruits beside will more than likely throw their spears across from them and switch to their swords. Throw your spear at them and the block the one sure to come from your left. Go!" I Switch my grip on my spear and throw it at the recruit in front of me. The spear flies with perfect form catching the recruit in the neck dropping him instantly to the ground out cold. I quickly bring my shield up at the recruit across from me as he lets his spear fly. The force of it hitting cracks the spear against my shield.

I draw my sword and turn to the other recruit in time to see him knocked out cold by a single recruit. "Icarus walk back and side by side protection stance!" Asius yells to me. I follow suit and walk back locking my shield up beside his. There are only four recruits left hacking at each other. Two are taken down quickly. The last two raise their shields and charge me and Asius shouting trying to intimidate us.

"Asius get ready to side step and sweep." He gives a firm nod. The two come barreling at us. At the last minuet we side step their ram and trip them. Me and Asius bring our swords down knocking the two out cold in one fluid motion. We stand and face the brave king as he walks up to us clapping us both on the shoulder.

"Men, congratulations. Today you all are elites. You showed great skill teamwork and strategy. I am honored to have you at my back at hells gates. Come with me." He leads us to a chest against the wall. He opens the chest and pulls out two red cloaks. "These cloaks will symbolize not only you being a Spartan warrior, but a elite!" He gives us the cloaks as we unclasp the grey ones letting them fall to the ground. We hold up the red ones seeing a gold bar runs down the middle. I pull my cloak over my shoulders and fasten the clasp. "Today you achieved glory." With that he turned and left. He stops in the doorway. "We leave for hells gates tomorrow at sunrise. You two are free for the rest of today. Congratulations elites."

We turn to leave but are stopped by Iasos. Behind him follow two Aggron. Their fierce stare resting on us. "Icarus, Asius, these are your new brothers. You are awarded the Pokémon only elites are aloud to have. They will follow your orders just as your Lucario do. They were the best in their class and are prepared to follow you to the death. You are in charge of naming them."

"Thank you Iasos." Iasos leaves the Aggron with us. "Which one of you want to come with me?" I look at the two. They look at each other and one steps forward. He has a scar over his left eye. He roars in happiness. "Alright, how do you feel about the name Zexious?" Zexious roars in happiness. "Alright good. Asius me and Zexious are going to head back to the quarters and prepare for tomorrow."

Asius nods while looking over his new Pokémon. "Alright see you tonight brother."

Me and Zexious walk into our room. "Peleus, I did it. I am a elite!" I smile at my Lucario.

'I knew you could do it brother. Who is your new Pokémon?' He motions to Zexious.

"This is our new brother Zexious." I clap Zexious on the shoulder.

'Glad to meet you brother.' Peleus walks up and places his palms on Zexious and my foreheads. His hands glow blue for a second then fade away.

"Did you just link all of our minds together?"

Peleus nods. I look to Zexious. 'It is a honor to be your brother Icarus.' Zexious gives a loud roar of approval.

"The same for you Zexious. It will be a honor to fight by your side."

Night falls quick that night and everyone gets ready for sleep. I stand with my arm on the doorway leading outside. 'I did it father. I made you proud to call me your son. I just wish you were still here to see.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! How did you like the last chapter? Icarus and Asius finally came out on top and as the best they could be! Now we will be getting to the fun parts! War! I am not saying war is fun but when you have a war filled with Pokémon it can be a little fun to read about. I would like to dedicate this fun chapter to Riverlightillusion. They gave me a lot of the ideas I will be using in this chapter and probably more to come. Thank you for your support River. Without further ado here is the next chapter!**

_Chapter Four: A Reason to Fight_

_Icarus P.O.V_

Anticipation. Anticipation for the bloodshed to come. Restless. Six hundred Spartans and their Pokémon waiting for their king, Leonidas. We wait, looking at the gates hoping to find the king walking out. Leonidas's wife and son are waiting outside the gate. Leonidas's son is playing with another little Spartan boy. He has short blonde hair and is covered in dirt. The two are playing with a little Pokémon. It is a Bagon, the little Pokémon is playing tag with the two. The Bagon and the blonde haired boy walk up to the lines of warriors. The Bagon has a scar over his left eye.

The sun is just starting to peak over the hills making the wheat filled field shine bright gold. The gentle breeze making the golden plants sway. The smell of the city of Sparta follows the breeze. Farmers work in the nearby fields with Syther, cutting grain and crops preparing them for the soon to come harsh winter. I turn to look at Zexious. My mighty Aggron is standing tall and strong talking to Peleus. He has the Spartan Lamba painted on his shoulders. He wears a red Spartan warrior elite cloak like me and Peleus. Peleus stands with his shield held at his side. The large bronze shield shines in the morning sunlight.

Peleus has the Lamba painted on his cheeks in blood red war paint. Zexious wears a sword on his back. The sword is large, far to heavy for a man to use. The blade is made to work with Zexiou's special attacks.

A loud roar comes from the gates. Everyone turns to see Leonidas and his large Salamence Dexios. Dexios wears a harness with extra spears strapped to it. Strapped to his forelegs are bronze serrated claws. Leonidas jumps onto Dexios's back and call for attention. "Spartans! Prepare to move out!" We all turn to leave when Leonidas calls for me and Asius. "Icarus! Asius! Walk stay back with me."

We look ate each other before nodding. "Yes Sir." We wait for Leonidas to get up to us.

"We are going to talk about the plan for when we get to hells gate." He jumps down from Dexios's back to walk beside us. "What type of formations would you think would be most affective in the narrow passageway Icarus?"

I think for a minuet. 'If we grouped close and made a wall of shields and spears we could stop the Persians from flooding us with their men. We could have a line of Lucario behind us prepared with their aura spheres.' "Sir, we should for a wall with our shields. If we keep the Persians from flooding us, our Lucario could pick them off with ease while our spears cut their numbers down. We could stop their whole assault in mere minuets." Leonidas thinks it over.

"Good thinking Icarus. You are a fine strategist, I want you to lead the first assault while I secure the goat path. Understood?" He gives me a firm look.

"Yes sir. Can I pick who I take on the assault sir?"

He claps me on the back grabbing my shoulder. "Of course, you are a elite. You have as much power as a general when I leave you in charge."

"Yes sir." Me? As much power as a general if not more? If only father were here to see this. He would be proud. He could see I am not a weak boy anymore.

The walk to hells gate was long. It took the whole day of marching to get there. The sun had set when we reached the cliff face of the mountain where we would defeat the Persians. We looked out at the house. What stared back at us struck us with awe. Hundreds of ships were lining the water. Hundreds, the numbers seemed endless. Peleus put a hand on my shoulder. 'I would not worry about them'

"Why shouldn't we? There are hundreds if not thousands of Persians on those ships." I motion to the ships far below.

'It looks like they are in for rough water.' Peleus pointed to the line of Buizel on the shore below that the Persians mistook for wild Pokémon. Behind the Buizel was a line Electabuzz. Leonidas jumped onto Dexios's back and flew down to the Pokémon. When he came back up it had begun to rain.

I walk to Leonidas. "Are those Pokémon down their causing this?"

Leonidas clapped me on the shoulder. "My boy those Pokémon are going to cause a lot more than this." The Buizel were preforming rain dance. With twenty of they all doing the same move it turned it into a monsoon. Leonidas patted Dexios's neck and the mighty Pokémon roared. The Electabuzz all summoned a clouds of thick black clouds. Lightning rained down destroying ships left and right. The monsoon smashed them into the rocks. Leonidas stood with his shield held high blocking the rain from hitting his face.

Leonidas was the only one that maintained his neutral expression while the Spartans behind him whooped and howled in triumph. They celebrated and cheer doing the Spartan battle chant. The rain pelted us all. We hardly noticed as we watched the Persians ships sink, as we cheered away. Both Aggron roared with joy at the destruction going on before them. "Leonidas is truly a king to have thought up this plan."

This storm has took a toll on the Persians. They feel fear struck into them as they suffer the wrath of what they were told was our gods. They have experienced the true power of Spartan Pokémon. Next is the power of their warriors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome back loyal fans and readers! I would like to thank Riverlightillusion for all the help they've given me with ideas for this story. Because of river this story is falling into the path I want it to take. You all should read his story Ashes you wont be disappointed. Now without further ado its time for chapter five.**

_Chapter Five: The King of Gods_

_Icarus P.O.V_

The ground is vibrating. Thousands of soldiers, if you could call them that, are marching in the distance ahead. Behind me stand two hundred strong Spartan warriors and Lucario. I watch as the enemy prepares their charge. A sole rider atop of a mighty fire horse thickly covered in armor walks up and down his ranks. The waiting filling me with rage. These Persians are here to take our land and burn our villages. They have brought the wrath of Sparta down upon them.

"Spartans! Form up!" The Spartan warriors lock shields and make a wall behind the line of lucario. I stand in front of the lucario, spear in hand. Asius waits in line with the other Spartans.

The rider of the fire horse calls to us. "Spartans, lay down your weapons and bow to the king of gods, Xerxese! He will crush your-"

"Enough of this." I raise my spear up. I pull my arm back, the form perfect after years of practice drilled into me. I run forward and throw the spear with all my strength. The spear flies up high before is drops plunging into the chest of the rider. "Asius!" I run back into the line. Asius tossing me my shield while a Spartan hands me a new spear.

"Charge!" The Persians scream as the try to flood at us.

"Spartans! Call down Posiden's rain!" The lucario charge up a aura sphere preparing to throw it at the oncoming horde. They throw their spheres into the air high above the coming horde. The spheres explode into thousands of tiny spheres raining down on the oncoming horde. The Persians are torn to pieces by the aura rain. The force of the tiny spheres breaking their wooden shields as they stop and try to hide from the rain. "Defensive line, forward!" The Spartan shield wall moved forward to swallow the lucario back into their ranks.

Inside the Persians ranks tiny Pokémon that come up to about my hip run around being peppered by the aura rain. The small black little creatures are falling along with the slaves. The Persians whole first charge was shattered in seconds by the powerful move. "Spartans, parallel!" The wall moves to face the rest of the Persians. The Persians ready their riders. The Pokémon they ride snort out fire before charging with insane speed. They try to charge straight through are wall only to be met by spears.

The Pokémon are stopped completely by the sharp spears point tearing through their armor. The riders spit curses while slashing at up. A rider close to me slashes at me nicking my arm. I look at him with a look more frightening than leer. I thrust my spear through his leather armor into his heart stopping his attacks instantly. The other Spartans follow suit before pushing the bodies back. "Regroup and reform!"

We shift to go into a box formation when someone cries out. "The skies!" I look up to see a team of talonflame flying for us.

"Raise your shields!" I throw my shield up fast, just in time to block the waves of flames that wash over my shield, licking at my arms. When they come back through they are met with aura spheres. The bird like Pokémon fall from the skies. I look to the Persians to see them retreating. "Spread out. Finnish the living off. Asius!" Asius comes running up.

"Yes?" He has sweat running down the side of his face and chest.

"You keep watch here. I am going to report to Leonidas that the Persians have retreated."

"Alright." He turns back and continues to help the rest of the soldiers while me and Peleus go find Leonidas.

_Xerxese P.O.V_

There is a loud bang as my hand hits the table. "How did they stop our whole assault!"

The scout shrinks back in fear from my large form. "T-they used a special Pokémon t-to halt our first assault. The second assault was met by shield and spear, my lord."

I look around my war tent. The table with a map of Greece lays in front of me. "Get my transport. I am going to speak with their brave king."

_Icarus's P.O.V_

I walk up to the brave king. He is replacing missing spears on his Salamence's harness. "My lord, the Persians have retreated."

He looks over at me and smiles. "I knew you would be a good strategist and leader for that charge." He rubs Salamence's neck. "Icarus, I want you to be my new general. You have proven yourself to be a fine warrior and a intelligent planner."

"I would be honored my lord." I stand at attention. My head held high with pride. From this day on I will always remember this moment. I have went from a elite to a general in such a small time. It still feels like yesterday when father was giving me to the barracks. Father. Would he be proud of me today? Or have I not done enough to be worthy to be called his son?

At that moment a Spartan comes running up and stops in front of me and Leonidas breathing heavy. "My lord."

"Catch your breath soldier." The scout puts his hands on his knees.

"There is a small party coming this way. Too small to be a attack."

Leonidas scratches his beard. "Icarus, let us go and meet this king of gods, shall we?"

"Yes my lord." I follow Leonidas to the mouth of hells gates.

A large silver pyramid shaped throne being carried by slaves is approaching us. The pyramid is at least the size of a small house and just as tall with a room at the top with a throne in it. It is open and shows a large bald man. He stands at about seven feet tall. Caramel brown skin with brown eyes so dark they look black. He has piercings all over his face. Some of them have pure silver chains attaching them to other piercings. He wears a simple cloth with a belt. The belt houses a rope with skulls attached to it hanging down. The skulls are of dead kings that he has conquered. The crows still on some of them. The pyramid stops some way from us and the large man walks down the steps. When he reaches the last one he jumps down with a loud bang when he hits the ground. Shaking the ground.

Leonidas steps forward unfazed. "So you are the mighty King of gods? The mighty Xerxese?" His voice is full of mockery.

"Yes, I am the conquerer of men, the one true god of the world." His voice is low and rumbles when he talks. "Tell me Leonidas, why do you fight when you know my army will swallow you? When my kingdom is over half the world. When my power is infinite? Why don't you just kneel to me, accept me as your one true king?"

Leonidas scratches his beard before answering. "Your army has tried to swallow us, and we were not swallowed. Instead we spit them out. You will not get Sparta and you will not get Greece. You will be defeated."

Xerxese face tightens into a scowl. "You will die. I will wipe out your army, burn your precious Sparta and erase your name from existence. No one will know of the name Leonidas!"

"Even if no one knows my name, they will still see that even a god can bleed." Leonidas grabs my shoulder and we leave. The king of gods fury at our back and the brothers of Sparta to our front.


End file.
